The Fallen Angel
by Roleplayer182
Summary: Summary inside
1. Alluring Secrets black Vow

Hey guys, Rp here and I came across an interesting youtube vid that inspired me to write.

It may not be for my other story, but I will get back to that one eventually. Alright the video that inspired me was Alluring secret~black vow~ by lordxwillie. I don't own the characters, the story or the computer I'm working on.

Lol Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. Enjoy

The Fallen Angel

~A fallen heartbroken angel wandered into a new town and was found by a beautiful girl with gorgeous blue eyes that rivaled the ocean.

The angel instantly fell in love. But the girl was engaged to be married. The angel wished to be with her and kissed the girl hoping to show her love.

The girl being afraid pushed the angel away regretting it the second she did it. The angel smiled sadly and vanished leaving behind a single white feather.~

This is there story.

~LPOV~

As I lay there in my bed, aged and dying, I let my mind wander to when I was younger and in love. I had only loved once, although most would argue that it had been twice but I knew otherwise.

~_**flashback**_~

I was walking around Forks Washington, just browsing the many stores out of boredom when I saw something behind one of the shops.

Out of curiousity I went to follow and saw a young girl about my age with wings on her back.

She had light brown hair and brown eyes and wore a white shirt, shorts and gloves. She looked up at me with such sad eyes.

I smiled lightly at her and offered my hand "Hi, I'm Leah, What's your name?"

She smiled back softly and slipped her hand into mine, "Bella." "Well then Bella, would you like to come home with me?"

She hesitated with her awnser, but replied with a yes. I smiled and pulled her out from behind the building. I didn't know it yet, but this was the beginning, of the end for us.

~A/N~

Ok everybody. Let me know what you think, if I get enough reviews then I'll right more and make the chaps longer. Also check out the video if you can find it. Peace. ~kay


	2. Begin

Hey, I don't own anything at all. Characters, story plot all belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!

~last time~

"_**Hi, I'm Leah, What's your name?" **_

_**She smiled back softly and slipped her hand into mine, "Bella." "Well then Bella, would you like to come home with me?" **_

_**She hesitated with her answer, but replied with a yes. I smiled and pulled her out from behind the building. I didn't know it yet, but this was the beginning, of the end for us.**_

~Now~ LPOV

We walked along the road headed back to the diner where my fiancé awaited my arrival. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye and noticed she had a strange sad smile on her face while she watched me.

I looked back at her and smiled. "So where are you from?" She looked up and pointed "there" I giggled softly

"No really, where" she gave me a serious look and I'm sure shock went through my face. "Seriously?" She nodded still smiling.

I looked up then back at her, then turned her around and noticed the wings on her back were real. I gasped before gaining a smile from the mysterious girl. "Wow, that's, incredible."

She nodded "I know." We continued walking till we came to the diner where Sam awaited us. "Hey Lee-lee!"

I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw the love of my life walking towards us with a smile.

He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me leaving me speechless and my heart beating so hard I thought it would burst from my chest.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes my new friend with a sad look on her face. I wrote it off thinking she thought Sam was cute but taken.

Sam looked to where my eyes were and finally took notice of the other girl. "Hello, I'm Sam."

He held his hand for her to shake and after a brief hesitation, she shook it, "Bella" He smiled slightly. I grinned and hugged my man; "I found her lost in the streets" He nodded

"Well that's not good. Guess Lee-lee convinced you to come home with us then huh?" She nodded her head and Sam sighed

"Well, we better get home then, your mom's going to be waiting for us. She needs to do some last minute fitting for your dress."

"Ok," He led the way down the street to the car as Bella followed and we all got in, with Sam driving us to our destination.

**~In front of the house (mansion) ~**

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the house to see my mother standing in the front yard, a rather large grin on her face, alongside my father who didn't look so happy

"Young lady, you are over an hour late, as usual. Pray tell what caused it this time." He looked between Sam, Bella, and I before doing a double take at Bella.

"Oh ho ho, what have we here? A stunning young woman with the beauty of the moon. Wherever did you two find such an enchantress?"

Sam and I both laughed as Bella took on a look of embarrassment. "I actually found her in an alley way crying and alone, so I offered to give her a place to stay."

My father nodded before my mother rushed to us and inspect the young girl "My my, what beautiful wings."

She spun Bella round and round till I decided to speak up and save her "shouldn't we get on to the dress fitting?" She instantly stopped spinning her and grabbed us both

"yes of course" as we rushed inside I noticed my father and fiancé following slowly. I sighed thinking this would be a long evening.

**~ Later that night ~**

I sat back onto the couch with my feet propped up and head lay back praying to God that I never got up again.

For the last four hours my mother had worked on the dress not once letting me sit down and when I tried she slapped me on the behind. I sighed as I tried to go into the couch deeper.

I heard a giggle come from the doorway and turned to see Bella. "That looked like fun" I grumbled a little and looked away from her.

"Not really, you try having some perfectionist for a mother." She sat down on the opposite side of me and grabbed my feet.

I looked at her questioningly until she started rubbing them. I lay my head back as the greatest feeling in the world over took me.

I closed my eyes as she massaged my feet with practiced ease, "This feels really good Bells," –_I wonder what else those wonderful hands can do?_-

My face instantly flushed and I sat up pulling my feet away as images flooded my mind

"Um, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Did Sam show you your room?" She smiled and nodded at me

"Good, um. I'll come see when I'm done"

She sighed a little then got up and left the living room. I looked at the door she had just closed and instantly wanted to run to her and hold her.

The sad look she had given me made me want to do anything to make her happy.

I sighed for the thousandth time that night and placed my head in my hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

**A/N: **_**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Idk when I'll be able to write the next cuz I'm leaving PA, to go home to Texas. So as of right now I'm gonna let this story sit till I get home that way its one less file I'll have to send to another comp. anywho, is anyone else a fan of The last airbender, Pretty little liars or Lost girl? New season of Avatar: The legend of Korra, Pretty little liars season 3 starts in june? And Lost girl is getting steamy! Review please?**_


	3. It ends tonight

Fallen Angel Chapter 3- It ends tonight.

_**A/N: Hey everybody. Wow I'm updating fast Anywho to **__**Shadowcub:**__** Yes there will be a bit of tragedy but I promise you it will become a happy ending. I would never leave a story in tragedy for too long, but there must be sadness for it to be happy!**_

_**Thank you gaaragirl202, Akasha hallows27, and UKnowUWantIt for reviewing so far! Anywho…. **_

_**Jake: Hey wait a sec! How can this be a good Twilight fanfic without me? I should be the star!**_

_**Author: You're not all that great. –sighs-**_

_**Jake:….**_

_**Edward: Besides we all know I'm the shit when it comes to twilight.**_

_**Author: Neither one of you are that great. Jake's too full of himself and Edward….go get a tan, shave you tummy and get some pecs, least Jakes hot.**_

_**Edward: That's it I'm handing you over to the volturi**_

_**Author: Oh shit… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING –RUNS AWAY-**_

~The Next Day~

The next morning I stood in front of my wedding dress admiring the handiwork and detail my mother and her friends had put into each little inch.

The black silk and sequins, the lace, everything (sorry I suck at describing clothes). The dress was, untraditional, but that's the way Sam and I wanted this to go.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cough and I turned to see Bella in all her shining and pure beauty.

'No, I can't think of her like that' "Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" "Of course, not as well as sleeping somewhere familiar, but well enough."

I mentally slapped myself before I felt her arms embrace me in a hug. "Thank you for taking care of me Leah."

I nodded feeling my body flush and electricity move through me wherever she touched. "Welcome. Couldn't leave my new friend on the street now could I?"

I attempted to take a big breath but found that it was limited before she let go "Well I'm hungry; let's go see what's for breakfast."

I was greeted by a nod before grabbing her hand and dragged her to the dining hall. We ate in silence with my mother until she spoke up asking if Bella would like to hang out with her for a bit.

She looked a little scared but with some assurance from me she left the room with my mother while I decided to relax and wait for Sam to arrive.

After breakfast I entered the library and sat down to read my favorite book ever, The Raven.

I sat back in my chair and began reading the worn copy and began to relax. An hour or two late I heard the door open and turned to see Bella standing there, red faced and embarrassed.

She closed the door behind her and moved to sit across from me. I giggled at the sight of her and put my book down "What happened Bells?" she shivered involuntarily and sighed

"Talked about home life, how I got here and…" she shivered again and leaned in to whisper "sex" her face became even redder and I laughed.

"Yup that sounds like my mother" she shivered once more and looked at me miserably. I stood up and moved to sit next to her and wrapped my arm around her "Don't think too much of it ok?"

She nodded and looked up at me, something noticeable in her eyes. I smiled "Ya know, I think we're going to be great friends."

I noticed a bit of sadness in her eyes but wasn't sure because the next second she smiled widely and hugged me. I stood once again and dragged her behind me and led her outside to the garden.

I looked at her to see her standing in awe of what lay around us. My mother had personally seen to the beauty that surrounded us.

Planting the most beautiful of flowers and trees, getting only the finest statues and fountains. I wrapped my arms around the smaller girl and whispered "you should see it at night when the lightning bugs are out."

She giggled before leaning into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed an arm around her shoulder and looked all around us.

Moments later we ended up sitting under the willow and started talking about our likes, dislikes, how I met Sam, my family.

She smiled sadly through it all. I heard someone coming and turned to see our butler Jake, "Miss Leah, Dinner is ready."

I nodded and stood, bringing the young angel with me. We walked into the dining room hand in hand to see Sam, my mother, and to my surprise my younger brother Seth sitting at the dinner table.

I squealed and ran to him. "What are you doing here? I thought school didn't let out for fall break till two weeks from now."

He laughed "Got off a lil early." We all sat for dinner and talked about all that we missed. I introduced Bella to Seth and thought they would hit it off when Bella spoke

"I'm sorry Seth. I can't go out with you because humans and angels are forbidden to fall in love." I'm not sure why but I felt my heart crack at those words before I noticed Seth wave her off.

"It's ok, we can still be friends" She nodded in approval before excusing herself for the night. I watched her retreating form before entering back into the conversation with the boys.

~Somewhere dark and spooky~

A scream filled the air before tuning into a pained laugh. A man, bare chested and noticeable scars on his shoulder blades, stood in an almost empty room. Chains rested along the walls and wrapped around him, covered in blood and tar. The chains rustled loudly as the laughing grew louder. The dark figure smiled his evil smile as images of an evil sin comes to the forefront of his mind "soon I will be free of my prison"

~back at the estate~

LPOV

I lay in bed that night wide awake thinking of everything that had happened today. Every thought I had led back to bell and with every thought I grew more scared at the realization of what was going on.

I thought about her eyes and how they always had a hint of sadness I wish I could wash away. Her smile that seemed to melt my fears and make my heart beat hard.

Her flawless skin and those beautiful wings that made her seem even more beautiful. But I knew there was nothing I could do.

She had made it perfectly clear; angels and humans were forbidden to fall in love. And what's worse is I am engaged to the man of my dreams.

Right? I got out of bed quickly and quietly walked out of my room and towards the room Bella was in. I knocked on the door and walked in to see her sitting up, wide awake as I had been.

She looked at me with those sad eyes and stood up. "We need to talk." She nodded and smiled softly before following me out to the garden where no one could see or hear us.

I stay with my back to her knowing I'm about to cry "Bella, I'm not really sure what to say exactly but, since I've met you"

I begin playing with my engagement ring "new feelings have been, coming at me with a force I've never known. Stronger feelings than what I have ever felt, even for Sam and I can't do it. I must remain faithful…."

Before I knew it her mouth was on mine in a passionate kiss for dominance. I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy every second when I remembered why we were out here.

I opened my eyes and pushed her away, instantly regretting it. I covered my mouth and felt the tears coming down my face

"I'm sorry" She looked at me sadly before disappearing, leaving behind a single white feather.

~somewhere else~

BPOV

I stood in a room in the church that Leah had found me next to. I looked up at the statue of an angel before looking at the box that lay on a small pillar.

_I'll abandon my pure heart_

I slid my fingers across the intricate designs,

_If I'm allowed to live and love you_

Opened the box to reveal a gun,

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings,_

I picked it up and placed it next to my head "Humans and angels are forbidden to be in love. But I know a way around this and I will have you back in my arms."

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

~Elsewhere in the church~

The church's pastor roamed the building with practiced ease checking to make sure everything was in place for the next day when a shot rang out. It echoed through the halls and the man ran to where the sound came from only to see a spot of blood on the floor and a gun, but no body.

_**A/N: Ya, I know. I'm evil for stopping it there and blah blah blah, but honestly, do you expect me to write everything out in one go? Actually I had hoped to write this chapter on the plane next week but I needed something to do today and didn't feel like cleaning. Anywho… **_

_**Jake:… BUTLER!**_

_**Author: Hey! I didn't exactly plan for you to be in at all. **_

_**Jake: well then, I'll take it. (Moves to sit in a corner)**_

_**Author: you showed up before twinkle toes. Be grateful. Ok so I'm not a Jake basher he really is a cool character. I'm just sick and tired of all the team Jake/Edward crap. Team Emmett all the way baby!**_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
